Mr Right
by Setkia
Summary: You may be the best for me but I'm the worst for you. "Why'd you let her go?" They would ask him and he would smile that bittersweet smile and say in a soft voice: "I wasn't Mr. Right."


_Author's Note: I think the song__** Mr. Right**__ by A Rocket To The Moon is very much like Artemis & Holly's relationship so I wrote a story based off that song sort of, well, with the song in mind with the song on replay. I do not own __**Artemis Fowl o**__r the many songs in here. I also wanted to put the song __**Hallalujah**__, but I didn't have space. Anyway, please no flames and please review!_

* * *

Mr. Right

**You may be the best for me but I'm the worst for you.**

"**Why'd you let her go?" they would ask him and he would smile that bittersweet smile and say in a soft voice, "I wasn't Mr. Right."**

* * *

_Maybe I'm your Mr. Right_

_Baby, maybe I'm the one you like_

_Maybe I'm a shot in the dark_

_And you're the morning light_

* * *

Artemis Fowl II changed a lot when he met Holly Short.

He became kinder. He developed a sense of humor. He started acting a little like most boys were supposed to when they were his age. He saved the world from _**himself**_. He aided an entire civilization and let them keep their secrets. He never told a soul about his adventures. He became a gentleman.

But the fact still remains that before Holly Short, Artemis Fowl II was very different.

He was cruel and he was heartless. He was _cold_ and he was a thief. He made deals with the **mafia** and used the _black market_. He wouldn't smile and he wouldn't interact with others. He wouldn't give _mercy_ and he _never_**once thought about having family time with his parents.** He was **evil**.

So when Holly Short came to tell him that she now had a boyfriend by the name of Trouble Kelp, he smiled and told her he was happy even though his heart was breaking inside.

Because Holly Short didn't only change Artemis Fowl II. She made him love. And in Artemis's eyes, he didn't deserve it.

* * *

_Maybe this is sad but true_

_Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose_

_You could be the best of me_

_When I'm the worst for you_

* * *

Holly Short changed a lot when she met Artemis Fowl II.

She became more reckless. She learnt to allow some things to flow. She started to feel a bit like a kid again. She came to realize that not all Mud Men were bad. She broke rules for hm. She learnt how to care for the Mud species. She allowed access into her home for him. She learnt to rely on a Mud Man.

But she was different before Artemis Fowl II.

Before, she hated all Mud Men. She hated the world above for their pollution and hated what they did to the Earth. She never truly followed her commander's orders, but she never tried to disobey them. She wanted to kill him the first time she saw him and settled for a punch instead. She wanted all of the Mud Men to seize existing.

So she went to the safe path. She went towards someone who she had never hated. For someone who had always been interested, for someone who always seemed to be sturdy, predicatable and reliable.

* * *

_'cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

* * *

He smiled as his heart _bledbledbled_ as she told him about how wonderful Trouble was and he smiled, the shine lost in his eyes but she didn't notice, did she? She didn't see the _**painpainpain**_ behind those dark blue eyes. She didn't even care because she had Trouble and it cut deepdeepdeep. He had to excuse himself before he started to _crycrycry_ in front of her because Artemis Fowl II never cries.

She's surprised he didn't see how fake she was when she spoke about Trouble. How he couldn't tell every word coming out of her mouth was a lie. He called himself a genius and yet when his best friend was lying through her teeth, trapped in a relationship she'd rather not be in, he simply nodded.

It wasn't that Trouble abused her. He was a good boyfriend but the problem was he just wasn't . . . he wasn't him. He was nice and her father liked him but this was ridiculous. She felt so bad. She wasn't putting everything she had into it because she just didn't feel the same.

* * *

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name _

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breakin' down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you _

* * *

When she left, he fell to the floor and bit his lip so _hardhardhard_ that it _bledbledbled_ and he felt like he had relief. The pain inside was showing outside. And he took the knife from the kitchen and he cutcutcut until he started to hurt and he could finally cry _riversandseas_ of salty tears.

He ignored Butler's questions and started to wear heavy suits all the time with a small knife in the bottom drawer of his desk.

Life isn't supposed to be this hard when you're sixteen, you're not supposed to be in love with a woman who won't ever love you back. You aren't supposed to pine after a lost cause. And they call him a genius. He laughs bitterly at them. Then again, he supposes, you aren't supposed to switch body parts either and you aren't supposed to fight puberty.

She's happy now and Artemis has no right to ruin that for her so when she visits him, he'll smile and say he's fine and ask her how she's been because he knows she's dying to tell him while he's dying on the inside with each word out of her lips.

Why was he so unlucky?

* * *

_He can't see the smile I'm faking _

_And my heart's not breaking _

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all _

_And you were wild and crazy _

_Just so frustrating intoxicating _

_Complicated, got away by some mistake _

* * *

She was sure some days that when she saw him, he was breaking. She saw the light in his eyes dimmer than usual. She's sure she can see him falling apart but she's sure it's an illusion. Sick of her to want her friend to be unhappy about her boyfriend, but she never was in her right mind.

* * *

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

* * *

He sometimes likes to believe he had a chance and he blew it but he knows that really, he never had a chance at all. It's not his fault, he'll tell himself, that she likes the good guys. It's not his fault that she breaks him down or that she's so beautiful. Blame karma, blame the universe, but in reality, he can tell its his fault.

It's his fault he's unworthy. It's his fault that she hates him. It's his fault that the fairy world was ever in danger. It's all his damn fault and he'll live with it and bear the pain because seeing her smile is so much better than seeing nothing.

He's breaking and falling apart and he's not sure if others can tell but the lines on his arms are deeper and he gets lightheaded when the blood drips down, staining his perfectly white bedsheets and he realizes he needs to wash them himself. He can't leave the bathroom without a set of clothes, has to take them in and get dressed inside with the door locked so no one can see.

No one can see the damage she's done to him.

* * *

_Her best days will be so__me of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

* * *

She's destroyed him. Ripped him from his throne and pulled him down. He watches as she lives on and he feels like he's surviving, not truly existing, only being there as a distraction from her real life. And he's ready to let her go. He thinks it every time she comes by, every time she walks up to his door and welcomes herself in because he's given her the key.

But then he can't.

* * *

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

* * *

He knows it's better for him if she was gone but when she laughs, when she smiles, when she just looks at him damnit, he forgets all reason and he's only human after all and she's a woman who is very beautiful and he's a man very much in love with the Forbidden Fruit but Eve and Adam had a chance but he's got nothing.

And then she shows him her ring, it's beautiful and it's gleaming and it's gorgeous, just like her and he tells her. Then he's scared. He's shown too much. She'll leave him for sure, throw him away the second she realizes he wants more than she gives and he's prepared for the blow because he knows that if he lets her throw him away, he won't come back and the pain will end.

But she doesn't.

She just continues to smile and he lets out a breath of relief even though this is crushing him more ad more, she's smiling and she's smiling at him so everything is okay.

The rock is a dead weight. It's bringing her down and she's not sure why she didn't say no because she doesn't love him, she doesn't, she loves him. This was the perfect way out but she didn't take it. And she feels as stupid as he tells her she is sometimes. Maybe it's because she thinks it's too late and besides, he's got his life to live, his short human life which will end in a mere couple of decades.

It's impossible for them to be.

* * *

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

* * *

"Why'd you let her go?" they would ask him and he would smile that bittersweet smile and say in a soft voice, "I wasn't Mr. Right."

At the wedding, he stands as best man and grits his teeth, refusing to speak when the preacher says: "Speak now or forever hold your peace," because he's the only human here in Fairy Haven and he doubts he'll be let back in if he upsets the commander and the captain.

But she does.

* * *

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating_

_Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

* * *

What is she doing? Why is she stopping the wedding? He looks shocked, they both look shocked but she doesn't care because she's just realized what saying yes will do. How she'll forever be gone from him, how she'll never see him again and she can't bear that. And she'll risk it all if that's what it takes.

It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, right?

* * *

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

* * *

She speaks and she tells Trouble she can't marry him and he's confused. They're both confused. It's the first time the genius and the officer are on the same page. It's scary.

"Artemis," she turns to him and he gulps, sure he'll fall apart in a second and they'll have to pick up the pieces. Or they won't bother and his shattered remains will lay in a fairy church forever. That could happen too.

What is she doing? Isn't he her Mr. Right? Her picture perfect man? The one she prattles on to him about as he dies more inside? Was he acting for nothing? Was he holding his tongue, preventing words of foul against this man who didn't deserve her for nothing? What is happening?

"I can't marry Trouble because I love you."

And he thinks she's crazy and she's insane and she's lost her mind because she has so many years left and he's only got at best, seventy, but she's smiling at him like he's the world and he swears, if she's insane and has lost her mind, he doesn't want her to find it.

When people ask her, "Why'd you choose him?" She would smile a perfect replica of his vampire grin and say, "I never did like the rules."

* * *

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

* * *

**Edited: June 18th 2014**


End file.
